Pirates who don't do anything 2
by gracewilliams14
Summary: This is the (I wish) sequel to the first "Pirates who don't do anything" movie. Multiple chapters. read to find out.
1. Prologue

Pirates Who Don't Do Anything 2 – a Veggie Tales Fanfiction

**A/N: Okay, I had inspiration for this story the other night before I went to sleep, so it will be hard to remember all of it. Just bear with me for a little while. Not sure if it will have more chapters or if this will be the only one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own "Veggie Tales" or the first "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", but if I did, this fanfiction would be a real movie…dare to dream.**

**Elliot – Larry the Cucumber**

**George – Pa Grape**

**Sedgewick – Mr. Lunt**

**Bernadette – Petunia Rhubarb**

**Ellen – Ellen/Linda**

**Caroline – Ma Grape**

_At the end of "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"…_

"_I don't think we need to be in the play after all…life has plenty of adventure of its own" George says before the Helpseeker lands behind the trio and starts blinking red._

After they got off the crafted ship used in the play at the dinner theatre with the helpseeker, they all went their separate ways to go talk to their respective companions/families; Elliot went to Bernadette, Sedgewick went to Ellen, and George went to his family. They all told them that they had to go away again, and some took it better than others. Namely, Caroline (George's wife) didn't mind it, but Ellen and Bernadette weren't so accepting of it.

"What do you mean 'I have to leave again'?!" Ellen yelled to Sedgewick.

"Just what I said! The guys and I have to leave again! The helpseeker came back to us again blinking red, so we have to go!" he explained. Things weren't going much better with Elliot and Bernadette either. They weren't yelling, mind you, but Bernadette was not happy that her boyfriend had to leave again, especially after she thought she had lost him. She had her back turned to him as he tried to explain to her what was going on.

"Bernadette…come on…turn around and look at me. Please?" he pleaded. Finally, she gave in and turned to face him, and that's when he saw tears running down her face; a sight he really didn't like to see. "Come here." He said gently before he pulled her close to him, comforting her while she cried. A few moments later, she calmed down long enough to begin speaking.

"You…you don't understand…you have been missing for a few days, you finally come back just to…just to almost get killed, and now you are saying that…that you have to go away again? I was…I was worried sick about you…I can't shake the feeling that…that you could get stranded in time, or even…even killed." She said, her voice still shaking while Elliot kept comforting her. She heard him take a deep breath before he replied.

"Listen…do you know why I almost got killed fighting that Robert guy? Why I didn't stop fighting?" he asked, waiting for her answer. When he saw her shake her head, he continued. "It was because I knew that if I didn't help the guys fight him, I knew he would come after you, and I couldn't…" she heard him inhale shakily before he continued "I couldn't stand to lose you, either. You are the best thing to come into my life." He admitted. She lifted her head up off of his shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes. A small smile came to her face before she closed the gap between them. He was momentarily caught off guard before he regained his senses and responded. He pulled her closer to him as the kiss continued. A few moments later, they parted and just looked at each other. Then, Elliot pulled her back to him for a few moments more. Then, an idea came to him.

"Bernadette? Do you and Ellen and Caroline and the kids want to come with us?" he asked. She nodded her head eagerly, and soon the two were off to find the others. They all thought about it for a moment and they agreed as well, and then Elliot pushed the red button and they all left to help whoever needed it.

**A/N: that was short, but it was only a prologue. I have decided to write more chapters for this, so be ready for the next one. Until next time!**


	2. A new and old rival

The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything 2

Chapter 2

**I feel soo bad that I haven't updated this story in a week or two, but school has been rough. But, I'm back. I actually got the inspiration for this chapter from the trailer from iheartgod75's story "hugs and kisses: chapter 13", so even though this idea wasn't mine, I am giving credit to the one who came up with it, so no comments about copyright, please? I get enough of those already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veggietales or the first "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" movie. Dare to dream…**

When they all made it on the island the helpseeker sent them to, which seemed to be uninhabited, they all split up to see if they could find anything. Ellen went with Sedgewick, Caroline and the kids went with George, and Bernadette went with Elliot into the jungle. While they were walking and talking, Elliot started thinking about something very important to him.

'_I wonder if I should ask her now or if I should wait until later…'_while he thought about this, Bernadette was starting to wonder what was going on with her boyfriend.

"Elliot? Elliot?!" she called his name and he still seemed deep in thought. "ELLIOT!" she yelled and he finally came out of his trance to see a frown on her face. "What's going on? I tried to get your attention, but you were so spaced out that I was starting to get worried." She asked, frustrated with him. He smiled sheepishly before he said,

"Don't worry about me, Bernadette. I'm fine…just thinking."

"What about?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, we have some more investigating to do" he replied, leaving her side as to say that he was done talking about it. She sighed before she started following behind. A short while, they both heard a noise, like something was growling at them. Acting on instinct, Bernadette clung to Elliot like her life depended on it. Elliot held her close in response in an effort to protect her from whatever it was. A few minutes later, the growling stopped, but the two were still nervous about what it could have been. "I'm going to go investigate. You wait here." He told her, starting to leave.

"No. If you go, I'm going with you. I'm with you all the way, no matter how dangerous it is." She responded, taking a step closer to him. His stoic expression slowly turned into a small smile before he pulled her closer to him.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, but that's one of the things I love about you." He said, chuckling slightly. She got an indignant expression on her face and started to open her mouth to speak, but Elliot didn't give her a chance to speak, for he closed the small gap between them with a kiss. Her eyes widened slightly before they closed, her responding to the kiss. They stayed this way for a few moments more before they broke apart because of lack of air. He had his trademark single-toothed smile on his face and she returned the smile. They both went into the more dense part of the jungle and both saw what was growling at them: a baby bear cub being protected by its mother. The two watched for a moment more before the made their way back out of the jungle. They continued walking around the area to make sure that there wasn't anything else that had no intention of hurting them, and to their knowledge, there wasn't anything else.

They walked back to where they were when they first arrived at the island, where it was now beginning to get dark. The two watched the sun start to go down before Elliot turned to her and started talking to her.

"Bernadette?" he said, getting her attention. She turned and saw the nervous expression in his eyes and became concerned.

"What's wrong, Elliot? Did something scare you?" she asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"No, but there is something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, and I figure that now would be as good of a time as any." He said before he took a step closer to her before he continued. "Bernadette, we have known each other for years and we have been dating for two and a half years of that time, and that has been the best part of my life. Now, I have to ask, even though I'm not prepared for this: Bernadette, will you marry me?" he asked nervously. Her eyes got wider with every word he said and when he asked her, she got a big smile on her face. She couldn't even speak because of the excitement so she just nodded eagerly. A few seconds later, her voice returned to her so she said

"Yes, I will. I love you, Elliot" she said with an admiring look in her eyes. He smiled brightly and took another step closer to her, at this point getting face to face with her.

"I love you too, Bernadette" he replied before closing the gap between them with a loving kiss. She immediately responded and they broke apart a few moments later. The two were so distracted by their love for each other that they didn't notice a stranger peeking from behind a jungle tree. He smiled evilly before he shrank back behind the tree and started talking to himself.

"Well, I see that the coward pirate finally made his move. As much as I love these moments, I need to go back to my hideout and think of a plan. Beware, Pirates, for Robert the Terrible has returned, and I have a plan to make sure that you go through the loneliness I have went through on this island. I'll be back."

**Oh dear, that has even given me the shakes and I wrote the chapter. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time:**

"**Buckle up, you young bumpkins, and get ready for a tall tale" – Silas (Si Robertson) from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas"**


	3. Troubles Arise

The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Chapter 3

Trouble arises

**This chapter will have a little bit more suspense than romance, but the romance will still be in there.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the show… :'(**

-The next morning-

Elliot and Bernadette were the first to wake up that morning, and they noticed that something seemed different. While they were thinking about it, Prince Alexander came up to them, out of breath and panicked.

"Heroes! It is so good to see you again. I need your help!"

"Prince Alexander?" Elliot said in disbelief. "Calm down, alright? What's going on?" he asked. Alexander took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and then he started to explain what happened.

"All of us are in danger. Me and my sister, Eloise, were sleeping not too far from here, and when I woke up this morning, she was gone!" he explained to them, starting to panic again.

"What? She's gone? We need to wake up the others." Elliot replied, going back towards the campsite where they were a few moments before.

"What's going on here? Who's Eloise?" Bernadette asked, clueless as to what is going on. Prince Alexander explained to her what happened the last time he saw the heroes (**in the first "pirates who don't do anything" movie**) and Bernadette started to understand what was going on and the severity of the situation. "Oh, dear! We need to find her!" she exclaimed before following Elliot to the campsite. Alexander followed close behind and soon they were with the others, who were already awake. George saw Alexander and the look in his eyes and knew that something was going on.

"Where's Eloise?" he asked, fearful.

"I-I'm not sure…but, I did find this note where Eloise was sleeping this morning." Alexander replied, handing George the note. The more he read, the more he started to shake with fear. The note read:

"_Hello there, nephew. As you may have noticed by now, your sister is not here. To find her, you must follow 3 steps: 1) come to my island 2) tell me why your pirate friends are here 3) fight me. These 3 steps are simple enough, in my opinion, so you will have no problem completing them. Oh, yes. There is one more thing: you only have 3 days to get here and complete the tasks, and if you fail, you won't see your sister alive again. Sincerely, Robert the Terrible_"

"We have to get over there right away!" George said to his two friends. Before they could even consider taking a step however, they were all stopped in their tracks by 3 voices next to them.

"George…"

"Sedgewick…"

"Elliot…" they all turned around and saw the girls looking at them with annoyed looks on their faces. At once, they started arguing with each other, the guys saying it was too dangerous and the girls were not having it, and saying they were going "whether or not you approve". Eventually, they all agreed that the girls were not going to give up anytime soon, so the guys decided that everyone should go. Soon, they were all on a ship headed to the island.

**That was really short, but it is crucial for the rest of the story. Until next time!**


End file.
